Patrick Fitzpatrick III
by Shane Ward
Summary: This is a ONESHOT about Patrick Fitzpatrick’s search for Zhett, his thoughts and emotions during this difficult time. It takes place during Book 5 and is based in the abandoned Kellum Roamer shipyard. Please R & R.


_A true fan Makes A Fan Fiction about something they love._

* * *

**D****eclaration of the story to all readers**

Information provided in this story does not tell the real outcome of the main story or impose the change either; it is just fan-fiction for fun. Technical terms and ideas may not follow the same principal of the Saga Of Seven Suns Series and some differences may arise.

This story does not infringe the rights of the real Author or any member of the staff that produced the book and neither does it infringe copyright. By reading the text you take full responsibility of your actions, and the author of the story has no liability of damage or problems with person or persons involved.

This Fan Fiction is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Original Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of Kevin J. Anderson imagination or are used fictitiously Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, events is entirely coincidental.

* * *

**Copyright Info**

If you like the story and want to copy it, then you are free to do so, if by some flick someone decides to use the idea for a TV Episode or book (Wishful thinking, but it must be covered) all that I ask is I be informed by E-mail.

But, you can do what you want with this story; copy it, ship it, print it in a book or use parts of it; hell, send it to the other end of the world. I do not mind, just make sure you place credit where credit is due.

* * *

**Author Note: -**

This is a ONESHOT story I made for Patrick Fitzpatrick. During Book 5 I took the opportunity to portray Patrick feelings for the Roamer girl Zhett. I thought this aspect of the story was excellent and I loved it massively, so I decided to extend his search for her and I realized that the Kellum Roamer base was a very good point to start with. I did feel disappointed that this aspect of the story and it lacked in this area, but it provided me with material and ideas to write this fan fiction and I hope all the readers will find it thrilling and rewarding. This fan fiction is for Patrick Fitzpatrick and a big thank you to the author who created: The Saga Of Seven Suns, Kevin J. Anderson.

I did spend a long time noting and researching everything relating to this aspect of this story, if you spot an error, please let me know.

I would also like to thank **Specter06** for Beta-Reading this story.

Many thanks.

* * *

**Brief Info: - **

**Patrick Fitzpatrick **Joined the **Earth Defence Force** (EDF) to make a name for himself and protect the human race from a new enemy, called the **Hydrogues**.

On a mission to a gas giant called **Osquivel** the EDF fleet encountered an army of Hydrogue ships. A furious battle took place and the EDF lost badly. The fleeing forces did not return to retrieve damaged ships or collect any survivors.

But a colony of humans called the **Roamers** restarted their hidden Shipyard and discovered the distress signals of the EDF life pods.

Patrick Fitzpatrick was one of the survivors who had been taken to the shipyard and held a prisoner. The EDF and the Roamer clans did not mix very well and an unnecessary war broke out between the two.

Under the close eyes of a Roamer woman called **Zhett Kellum**, the EDF prisoners, including Patrick was looked after and it didn't take long before an attraction developed between the two.

Patrick originally thought the Roamers were peasants and scavengers who always got in the way and controlled too much of the EDF's fuel.

The Roamers created a fuel for interstellar travel and many people only saw the Roamers as space gypsies. Hence the small war that broke out.

Like all prisoners of war, Patrick was forced into a situation, which required him to use his attraction for Zhett as a means to escape. He tricked her, locked her in a storage room and stole a small ship that was being unloaded by Zhett at the time.

He was rescued and sent back to Earth only to be displayed as a 'War Hero.' But during his captivity with the Roamers, he began to respect their way of life and he eventually enjoyed it, especially when he was around Zhett.

But as his time on, Earth life became difficult so he decided to steal his grandmother's spacecraft and ventured away from Earth to look for his lost love, who would probably be furious at his actions. Especially after he kissed her, locked her into the storage room and then escaped. She was heartbroken.

* * *

**Patrick Fitzpatrick III** (ONESHOT STORY)

'Borrowing' his grandmothers' space yacht and adventuring into the wide-open space to search for his lost love Zhett, stealing was not something he was proud of. If there was any other way, he would have done it. But it was something he needed to do, the love in his heart yearned for the dark-haired beauty.

Ever since she rescued him from the disastrous EDF battle at the rings of Osquivel, he slowly began to develop feelings that changed the way he thought forever. He never thought a _Roamer _girl could do that to him. Normally he wouldn't think twice about suggesting the idea to himself, but the more time she was with him, the more his mind became converted.

With a tight grip on the Gypsy's controls, he flew into the Osquivel system on the hunt for any clues that might lead to the whereabouts of the Kellum clan. He had already surmised that they would have packed up and left, so he deliberately left out some important details when his grandmother came to pick him up.

If the rescue group found out about the ships in the Kuiper Belt then the entire inhabitance of Osquivel might have been captured and sent somewhere. Then there would be no chance in winning Zhett over, even if it seemed impossible now.

"One step at a time." Patrick said to himself as he piloted his small vessel around the random orbits of asteroids.

His stomach felt like butterflies had erupted in a massive swarm that added to the nervousness he was feeling about what he might find down there, in the shipyards.

The battered and demolished shipyard made Patrick's landing more difficult then he originally thought. But with strong determination and good will, he would find a way, he had no choice.

It took him the best part of an hour to find a suitable docking hatch that would work. He piloted his vessel close to the suction chamber and prayed that the atmosphere inside the asteroid complex was not breached.

The last thing he remembered from this rag tag base was conformation that all the Soldier Compy's went on a rampage and destroyed everything.

He was sure that Kiro Yamane did not intentionally program the Soldier Compy's to dismantle the entire complex. He never wanted Zhett to be in any danger, so locking her into the storage room at that time was the best idea and it saved her life. It looked like the best idea at the time and he got a kiss from it all, but Patrick wished it was under better circumstances, heaving a long dry sigh; he entered the air lock chamber.

A plum of smoke burst through the outer hatch while Patrick took a deep breath as the steel door opened slowly. He didn't know why he was taking a deep breath, if there was vacuum he'd be dead anyway, but he could feel his heart franticly racing out of control.

Inhaling another breath, he smelled the factory atmosphere that reminded him about being a prisoner onboard the shipyard. But as time went on, he found it more of a home, a place he could be around Zhett. Although it took some time, Zhett was a hard nut to crack, but so was Patrick. During their private time together, feelings developed that crept upon them like lightning.

Upon entering the darkly lit passage his feet brushed upon something hard and metallic. He shone his flashlight onto the floor and jumped when he spotted one of the Soldier Compy's smashed on the floor. He kicked it to the side with effortless movement due to the low gravity, like so much garbage and then he carried on down the walkway.

Memories flooded back like a hammer blow to his head; he reeled in the experienced he had collected while living in the shipyard. _Ho, how he wished to have the time back._

Passages where damaged, roomed ransacked and data screens broken beyond repair, but that did not pose an obstacle for Patrick. He discovered his old holding chamber and walked in, the confetti on the wall stayed the same; the pictures and boxes still resided in their original places.

Dust had settled, creating a fine layer over everything that added to the ghostly feel of the entire place. He did not feel frightened, just a deep yearning for her.

Holding a small power cell, he attached it to the light switch and within moments the entire area lit up. He was startled at the clerically of his memory when every detail of his holding room was revealed.

But staring at this place would waste his time, he needed to find clues, he needed to find Zhett.

Zhett, Zhett, Zhett, that's all he thought about, her image was burned into his mind like a lighthouse shining in the darkest night. The more time he was away form her, the more he wanted her. His love grew deeper and deeper and could not be cured by other women, sure his grandmother introduced some to him at the 'hero's welcome' party, but he brushed them aside and thought of the Roamer girl. His grandmother would go nuts if she really knew what was on his mind.

Hours passed as he looked for the control centre, he needed a map, a layout to the entire base. He wanted to find Zhett's room; perhaps she left something behind that might give him a clue, or something he could cling onto. He wanted something of hers to hold, a picture would be like finding a block of gold.

He shook his head, "this is getting obsessive Patrick." He spun around, thinking he wasn't alone, he would never talk to himself or look weak in front of others, he was strong and decisive. But realizing he was all-alone made him relaxed. The howling sounds of the complex spooked Patrick as he progressed through the control centre.

Upon finding a complete computer terminal, he attached the power cell to the main power supply, sparking the terminal to life. He knew the Roamers would have wiped everything clean, but his friends back on Earth taught him a few tricks.

However when the computer came online, he was surprised to discover the database intact. It did not contain much, just daily logs and cargo shipments with minimal information. Nothing the EDF could use, but he did manage to find a MAP. "By Damn!" He almost jumped for joy when he discovered the coded map with the names of all the staff and references to their habitat rooms.

Knowing what he said, he hesitated to move when he used Kellum's favourite phrase unintentionally, it demonstrated how tied up he was with his daughter.

Shaking off the blunder, he carried on like a wolf hunting a rabbit, he needed to find results and fast, he did not know what might be lurking in the base, even though he was alone.

Finding the data seemed a little too easy and he copied the data with caution. But it still would not help him find Zhett because she was long gone.

He often thought back to the time when he was a prisoner to the Roamers. His fellow prisoners and himself devised a plan to escape, but it involved luring away Zhett so he could steal a transport. He wished that someone else could have taken the transport and left him behind, perhaps locked in the storage chamber with her. At least he could have stayed behind. Stayed behind with Zhett and perhaps evacuated with her, then his new life could have started with the Kellum clan.

He played out countless scenarios in his mind about how he would have done things differently. He regretted the things he had done and was ashamed about his past opinions about the Roamers. He wished he could have taken it all back, especially the war he started between the EDF and the Roamers.

But now was not the time to dwell on past mistakes so he grabbed the printout that was smudged, and preceded to the habitation block.

**T**he passages looked haunted and intimidating, the main power throughout the complex was shut down and the only source of light Patrick had was his hand held torch. The layout of the complex was strange and didn't match the plans, but as he strolled along regardless, he finally stumbled upon Zhett's quarters. Or so he thought.

After careful inspection and the distraction of his throbbing blood pressure, he suddenly realized that the printed out map was six years out of date.

"I don't believe this!" he sighed with a plum of white breath that spread around the room reminding him that the atmosphere was cold and he could not stop and mess around.

Suddenly a gentle thump echoed through the corridors, he jumped, hearth thumping hard. Was there someone in the facility with him? Who could be in this abandoned place?

With high adrenaline pumping through his blood, which made him perform sharp movements, he shone his high-powered torch in all directions, assessing everything. The haunted atmosphere became more frightening for the poor young man who realized that he was all alone and defenceless.

A scraping sound homed Patrick's senses into a precise direction, then he knew where it came form. With strong will, he shone the torch and moved forward, investigating. "This is a very bad idea!" He muttered to himself as he approached closer to the source of the disturbance.

Relieved at what he saw, he released a deep breath of anticipation. A cable was scratching the metal wall, due to the gush of wind flowing through the ventilation system. He never felt this level of fear in his life before and he fought to control it. But as he turned around, Zhett's name appeared on the door behind him.

Embodied in a wooden plaque Zhett's name almost jumped and called for him, he froze in place unable to contain his excitement. He had found her quarters by accident and he felt weak at the knees. But his excitement made him walk through the door.

Upon entering the room, a faint smell of perfume still lingered. He could not resist in taking a deep breath before he coughed, the room was cold and dry like the rest of the facility.

He placed a power cell on the main light switch and brought the lights online in the room. He stood around in awe, feeling paralysed as if someone clung onto him. He was in Zhett's personal quarters.

Deep down he felt like a grave robber digging into the graves of the departed, but he knew Zhett was alive and hiding somewhere. Perhaps she left some clue or message.

"Message, what am I thinking, why would she leave a love letter, more like an insult just in case I did go looking!" He murmured to himself, walking forward as if he was moving through quicksand.

He could almost feel her presence in the room, her spirit or dreams that had left a tangible imprint; he felt the engulfed by it. He yearned for her even more.

A fine layer of dust covered everything in the room. He walked around feeling her spirit in the air. He looked around her bed and small side table that contained a mirror, some items of junk and patches of stains that resembled makeup that once stood there. She cleared most of her things from the room and he had little to go on.

He respectfully went through any sealed storage compartments and areas that might be used to store information or useful items. He hoped that finding something of hers might be a good excuse for when he does find her, he imagined the day, "Hi Zhett, I found this on your old shipyard, I came to hand it back!" He laughed at his own incompetence as that would probably go down as a disaster, if he did use that excuse.

His hands trembled when he lifted a picture in a black frame that once stood on the small side table. He turned it over and a small droplet of water fell of his face. He stared at the perfect image of Zhett. She was smiling with the shipyard background clearly visible in the background.

The close-up image of her face showed all the beautiful features that once attracted him to her in the first place, not more so than now. Since he escaped the shipyard and went home, he only had his memories. Now since he had a physical picture of her in his hand, his mind refreshed the hazy image that he once thought was clear. Her huge green eyes and long black hair drew his attention like a moth to a flame. He was hypnotized by her simple image.

To add more pressure to his emotions, he discovered her Roamer jumpsuit, which her slender flexible body was well-fitted to. He held the jumpsuit in his hands and a faint smell of aroma drifted in the air; he could smell her even after all this time. He drooped his head down as he flopped on her bed. Dust filled the room as his eyes stung with tears.

He spent hours in the room, checking every corner, every crack for something and found only trinkets and some useless items. But for him, everything was precious and most impotently, hers.

One item he discovered was a small ribbon behind the bed, something he remembered Zhett wearing before. He took the ribbon and placed it on his wrist, as a keepsake or something personal he could keep close to himself. He held onto it with his life and it gave him the will to carry on.

He marched on, looking for the next best place to search. He held on to the only image he had and would carry it until he finally found her, then he would hold her for the rest of his life.

He walked around the corner and found a familiar site. The place was in complete darkness, like a coalmine without light. But his high-powered torch illuminated the area even if he wasn't aiming at a particular point.

He attached the power cell he removed from Zhett's room and accidentally placed it on the main distribution box. The entire area lit up, passages and storage rooms. Sparks flew all around as explosions from ruptured power systems came online. **Patrick **ducked as cables fell through the ceiling and bulkheads crashed to the floor, but after five seconds, the area was calm.

Smoke from burnt circuits and hot smouldering cables filled the air, blocking the stuffy idle sent that the entire complex naturally made, it created an itch in his nose.

He entered the familiar docking bay that burned bright in his mind, he knew this place and he knew it well. He looked towards the far end of the bay and saw the storage chamber where he locked Zhett in. Not only that, it was the first time he kissed her.

It was only supposed to be a small kiss to lure her into the chamber and lock her in, but he was unable to control his feelings and kissed her passionately on the lips. He was completely changed after that, as if she contaminated him with her own love fluids that flowed from her mouth.

The control mechanism remained smashed, caused by when he sealed the room and the prybar laid out on the deck, exactly as he remembered. He struggled to move closer to the room.

As he walked passed the doorframe and into the room, he felt like he was being watched. Watched by Zhett's angry spirit. His face went crimson with embarrassment and he whispered, "I'm sorry Zhett, please forgive me."

He touched a few scratch marks that resided on the wall, marks that Zhett created as she tried to open the door, he could almost image her frustration and anger as he followed the mark all the way down. Not to mention her betrayal he had caused. He needed to do something, something to correct the massive problem he had caused. He loved her too much; he must do it, if it kills him.

With thin air grabbing at his strength as he found it difficult to breath, he sat on the floor with her picture in his hand. He opened the picture and looked at it. Fixated on her image, he fell asleep.

Deep in a dream state, he dreamt of Zhett, her long black hair and all the small gestures she would make. He didn't notice them at first, but his dreams were very vivid and clear, he remembered every line and every curve. Her winks and teasing phrases, especially when she called him, "Fitzie"

His dream became even more vivid while he became confused. He did not know if he was dreaming or awake. He looked around and Zhett appeared in front of him, she moved her perfectly smooth hand and touched his shoulder, she bent closer to him and whispered, "Don't worry Fitzie, I forgive you."

He became enchanted by the rich sent that floated off her hair.

His eyes burned with tears as they flowed down his face and he could not hold back his grief.

Zhett encouraged him to stand and she guided him out of the hanger bay and down the passageway. She moved with overwhelming grace and charm as her Roamer jumpsuit followed her skin contour with every fold. He was trapped in her gaze. She led him all the way back to docking hatch he originally came from. She stopped and turned towards him, she looked into his eyes and caused an overwhelming sense of activity in his body.

With a gentle movement, she moved forward and kissed him on the lips. He felt as if his whole body caught fire and he closed his eyes. But as soon as he opened them, she vanished. All he saw was a faint cloud of dust gliding down the corridor.

He was startled and awake at the docking hatch with no idea if he was dreaming or not. But before he could worry any further, his oxygen and carbon dioxide gauge began to beep at alarming levels.

He held back sorrow and spooky emotions and he did not understand what happened, but he felt even more upset and determined to find her.

With his wrist gauge beeping, he had no choice but to enter his vessel before he died from asphyxia.

He carried her picture and items of personal belongings, as a reminder. His love is out in the depths of space and he vowed to find her and atone for his actions, he hoped she would forgive him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life… with Zhett.

The End

Please R & R  
Thanks.

Shane Ward


End file.
